


Very Funny

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, this is mushy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's sudden interest in you has a lot of people curious, especially you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Funny

**Author's Note:**

> So i just got this in my head and ive been up for 24+ hours so w/e i wrote it. tbh i dont rlly see this going anywhere but maybe i could write more of it? Don't hold me to that lmao.

He wished you would just put back that piece of hair, just so he could get a glimpse of your eyes one more time before class ended. You were packing up, but he decided he could remain still just a bit longer to watch you. He was lucky Dan or Arin or Ross or even Suzy weren’t here, because they would be all too eager to make fun of him. Barry had been thinking about you for weeks, ever since you two were paired up for a research assignment awhile back, one that ended too early for his liking.

  
“Why her?” Dan snorted, mouth full of what the cafeteria considered food that day, the day Barry thought he could trust his friends with his fragile feelings. He was wrong.

  
“I don’t know, man. She’s just…” while he thought he let his hands gesture a little wildly.

  
“I guess she’s just cool” he didn’t want to draw this out as far as he could.

  
“Dude, how do you even know that? She doesn’t talk” Arin laughed a little while asking him, but it wasn’t his fault for assuming you were weird. To be frank, you were. He was right about you not talking. Most of that was unintentional, just a habit you had fallen into in elementary school, being a little _too good_ of a listener when the teacher asked for “quiet time”. But some of it was because of general nervousness you had. But most would assume your silence as some sort of statement, being honest you were too happy to have someone talk to you, but with your lack of practice, you didn’t know how to talk back. You would just smile, or nod, and this threw enough people off that you were branded as having some sort of secret, or were out to get anyone around you.

  
“Well, when doing that Lincoln thing for Simmons, we started talking…” Barry was being incredibly defensive of you, but tried to suit it with casualty in a slight murmur into the food he merely pushed around its styrofoam tray.

  
“When she opened her mouth did like a ton of dust and a moth fly out?” Ross had a breathy laugh run through that sentence with his voice, and it was quick to entice others to join him. Even Suzy, someone who normally would be _for_ the underdog, Barry shot an accusing eye at her.

  
“What?! B, you gotta admit, she’s kinda…” she didn’t want to say weird, but Barry was able to connect the dots.

  
“I just like her, ok? Last time I tell you guys anything” Barry just tried to give up with this, he obviously wasn’t going to budge them on the issue.

  
“Did we _really_ seem like the most considerate of people in the first place?” Dan laughed, toying with the broccoli on the very tip of his fork. He then shot Barry a look, one that was almost comforting.

  
Barry would shudder at the thought of ever bringing you up to them again, feeling so surprisingly hurt by the first go around, so he thanked whatever was out there again that his friends weren’t present to see him almost, as they'd put it, drooling over you. Maybe what confused him most about people not talking to you, was how pretty he found you. Normally someone with looks like yours should’ve conjured _someone_ to take the brave leap to talk to you, but he had never heard of such a story where someone would make that move. And he had done his research.

  
Most had made too many false assumptions about you. Ask anyone who never paid any mind to you, you had no friends, and were some sort of super genius. Both false, people had just continued that famous habit of trying to spice up the painfully ordinary in anyway they could conceive.

  
Barry was so absolutely caught up in the false enigma that was you, he had barely heard the bell ring. You swung your backpack over your shoulder and began to leave, in that instant Barry decided he _had_ to talk to you again. He skidded out of the door and ran to catch up with you down the hallway, almost giving you a heart attack when he tapped you on the shoulder.

  
“Hey” he said, a heavy breath dropping the word.

  
“Hey?” you questioned back, your voice a bit accusing, but rightfully so. At this point you were _conditioned_ to be suspicious when anyone vaguely “popular” talked to you, as it was a common gag they liked to pull.

  
“How are you?” Barry tried leaning against the lockers next you two, but then decided that looked stupid.

  
“Good” you kept your previous tone, folding your arms now.

  
“Well, I don’t know, we haven’t talked since the Lincoln thing, and I just wanted to check in” He was stuttering, and nervous, scared he'd let his hands become to active, he shoved them to his pockets. You picked up on this, but didn’t pay it much mind as you were still majorly expecting the punch line to come any second.

  
“I’m fine” you pulled yourself from eye contact and turned to the locker open in front of you, grabbing the books you needed while he tried speaking again.

  
“That’s great. That’s awesome-”

  
“Is there any reason you wanted to talk?” You tried to keep from aligning yourself with the term “bitchy” but ultimately, you were failing. The halls were clearing around you, so you allowed yourself to be a little more liberal with volume.

  
“Yeah, uh, I guess, I just wanted to know, I guess- If you wanted to, like, hang out? The two of us?” You had never met someone who so easily tripped over words but still found a way to make a coherent sentence. This didn’t dare to impress you, in fact, you were immediately offended. You looked back to see the vague group of people behind you a few feet (who you would fail to realize, weren’t even his friends. But in your defense you weren’t familiar with his “group”), and gave him sharp eyes,

  
“Very funny. You know, it doesn’t even bother me that you're making fun of me, what really bothers me is the lack of creativity” You zipped your bag forcefully and slammed your locker, quick to turn away, only to be stopped by his hand pulling you back.

  
“Hey, hey, hey. What are you talking about?” He was laughing, but it was tinged with nervousness rather than amusement. Slightly off put by his more innocent response, however not at all convinced of his sincerity, you folded your arms again to make some sort of barrier between the two of you.

  
“Look, I’ve done this plenty of times. You think it’s funny to ask me out because ‘oh she’s so desperate ha ha’. It’s old hat” You kept your grimace firm.

  
“Oh- God, no. I wouldn’t do that. I swear” He was a little frantic in defending himself, but you were reluctant to let your guard down.

  
“Whatever, you can tell your friends I said yes, hope you all have a good laugh later” You looked to your feet, trying desperately not to sound as hurt as you were. You were hoping that maybe he wouldn’t think you were the person everyone else seemed to think you were, some anti-social geek. It was hard to be honest with yourself, but maybe you thought he was kind of cute when you first saw him. And maybe part of you did a giddy double-take when you had seen yourselves partnered together for the Lincoln assignment. And maybe even part of you had been working up the nerve to talk to him again, no where near now, but sometime. But of course now that you knew your footing with him, you were disgusted by any of those thoughts.

  
“I promise I’m being serious” he tried being firm in how he said this, and it worked enough to bring your glance back up, no warmer than it was before.

  
“Find a way to prove it to me, and maybe I’ll go out with you” You really wanted to believe he could be serious, but you didn’t let any of that want alter how you had to perceive this. You let thirteen year old you do that, and fourteen year old you, and fifteen year old you, so you’d be damned to let seventeen year old you make that mistake again. You had become too experienced.

  
With this statement you made a slow turn away from him. And let the clip-clap of your shoes fill the now empty hallway, a sigh ran down your body as you reached for your earbuds. One in, and then the footsteps started. They were running, and since there was only one person it could be, you kept your eyes forward rubbing your face with exhaustion, not ready to deal with whatever he had next. This is when you felt a light peck to your cheek. You had to feel the mark lightly, careful not to rub it away, before you could turn to him. When you did, it was slow, letting confusion take the lead in your army of emotions. You still held your cheek when you fully faced him.

  
“That enough proof?” He had a smugness about him, one that brought a slight smile that you would only let carry half you lip.

  
“I’m not sure if I believe you” the way you said this had a slight mischief to it, that only made his smile larger when he leaned down to kiss you on the lips. You held the pads of his fingers to angle of your chin, and truly tried to feel every bit of his lips that touched yours. And your tried to put your memory in overdrive the second he pulled away. You let your hand drop to your side, and anxiously play with the hem of your shirt.

  
“So Friday at 7?” he asked, knowing the answer the minute he started speaking.

  
“Ok” you were innocent in how you said this, and a little dazed, a rush of excitement rolling over you.


End file.
